utauonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Crack Shipping Weekend
Crack shipping weekend was an event help in the chatbox which took over the wall to an extreme degree, resulting in much hilarity and confusion. All degrees of crack shipping were allowed, including with other non UTAU characters and sometimes even the users themselves. Pairing were submitted to http://utauonline.net/groups/crack-pairing-entries/ with the best, most crackiest ones eligible to win prizes of varying amounts of UB (Before there were sparks) THE BEST POST The post which one the Grand Prize was made by Smeen: http://utauonline.net/groups/crack-pairing-entries/ I’m going to break the ice here! Introducing Kouhei x UTAU Online! Please enjoy ’Everyone’s Gay for Kouhei.’ UTAU Online is a peaceful place where people gather to discuss things that matter. The members are calm and sensible and always handle things quite good. It’s usually a funny bunch of people, but things can change all so sudden, all caused by one man. Kouhei. The moment Kouhei arrives, or is even mentioned, the whole place will flip over. Admins scream, moderators faint and fangirls wet their panties immediately. One ‘sup bitches’, from Kouhei and UTAU Online will explode. If Kouhei pulls off his shirt you will spend months to clean up the drool that it generates. Kouhei could have kidney failure and he would get all the kidneys of UTAU Online. Kouhei is our Lord and Savior. He owns the place and all the people in it. He can and will get anything and everything, anyone and everyone. Now you might be thinking: ‘What is it with this Kouhei-person that makes him so special?’ Well, let me get some facts for you, to explain just why he is important: 1. Axe bodyspray is made of Kouhei’s body odor. 2. If you check the dictionary for ‘sexy’, you’ll find Kouhei as explanation. 3. Everything Kouhei touches turns into shivering heaps of melting fangasms. 4. Venus, the Goddess of Love, is the actual mother of Kouhei. 5. There is enough Kouhei for everyone. If that hasn’t convinced you yet, you should try to talk to Sky, the headmistress of Kouhei’s Harem. A deep and psychological conversation with her will surely show you the light and make you accept your undying love for Kouhei. Being a member of UTAU Online might even mean being gay for Kouhei. Yes, let’s just face the truth: Everyone is gay for Kouhei. Everyone loves him. Everybody wants him. Kouhei is either covered in our drool, or covered in our panties. There is no way out. No way back. And we don’t even want to get out. UTAU Online loves Kouhei Shizimu. And we’re not even sorry. Other Entries halt x asparagus.png|Halt x Asparagus Iris x terezi.png|Iris x Terezi kouhei x bleu 2.png|Kouhei x BLEU kouhei x bleu.png|Kouhei x BLEU plank x sock.png|Plank x Sock psycho x cafe 2.png|Psycho x CAFE psycho x cafe.png|Psycho x CAFE Seiha x tree.png|Seiha x Tree Soledi x rekoda.png|Soledi x Rekoda-chan Toxic x Halt.png|Toxic x Halt tree x reko.jpg|Tree x Reko what even.png|ROBOT X TURKEY X ROBOT BUST kanjo x kova.png|Hibiki x Kova mei x kouhei.jpg|Mei x Kouhei psycho x cafe 3.png|Psycho x CAFE psycho x koshou.png|Psycho x Koshou Urmille x koshou.png|Urmille x Koshou Seiha x Captain America.png|Seiha x Captain America tree x eert.png|Tree x Eert